Once Upon A Time
by CuzWeBelongTogether
Summary: A bunch of different fairy tales and stories with bof characters instead DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys before Flowers or Cinderella all story plots go to their original owner.

Boys over Flowers: Cinderella Story

Once upon a time in a land far, far away their lived a young girl named Geum Jan Di. She lived as a maid with her evil step mother, Kang Hee Soo, her step brother Gu Jun Pyo, and her step sister Seo Hyun. When Jan Di was young her mother ran off to live with her relatives, so her father re-married Hee Soo. But one day he too left in search of Jan Di's real mother.

One day as Jan Di was cleaning the porch of the house she found a letter.

"What does it say Jan Di?" Seo Hyun demanded.

"It's an invitation to Prince Yoon Ji Hoo's Masquerade Ball, apparently all are invited." Jan Di answered.

"Oh. Prince Yoon Ji Hoo," Seo Hyun sighed dreamily.

"Geum Jan Di! With this ball coming soon I ask that you clean all of our rooms, sweep the floor, hem my dress, wash the windows, do the dishes, wash the laundry, shine our shoes, make your sister's dress, and mend your brother's clothes." Kang Hee Soo snapped.

"But I wish to go to the ball to!"

"Well there's three days until the ball so get your chores done, get a dress with your own money, look presentable, and find a way to get there on your and you can go. Have fun sister dear!" Seo Hyun stated sarcastically.

Jan Di went inside and started her chores, small tears threatening to leave her eyes. Gu Jun Pyo walked down the hall glancing once at Jan Di, before feeling pity for her.

"You don't have to clean my room or mend my clothes, that has already been done." He said and walked away.

"Thank you," she whispered feeling a little hope that she might have this done in time for the ball.

THE DAY BEFORE THE BALL

"Jan Di-ah, I got you a dress for the ball" Ga Eul her best friend stated as Jan Di rushed to the market.

"Really? Thanks so much!" Jan Di replied enthusiastically.

"Your welcome, I have to go now." Ga Eul shouted.

(In the shadows)

"So Jan Di has a dress now?"

THE EVENING OF THE DANCE

Jan Di was excited, Ga Eul had gotten her a dress, she had finished all the chores and more, her step sister said she could ride with them (suspiciously), and she was going to meet the prince.

"Jan Di-ah you should change now we're in 15 minutes." Seo Hyun smiled evilly.

"Ok-"Jan Di let out a heartbroken gasp; the dress Ga Eul got for her was torn into shreds it looked like a piece of limp cloth. "My dress… it's ruined."

"Oh… Well guess you can't go without a dress and since were leaving now you don't have a ride either, have a nice Jan Di," Seo Hyun mocked.

As her step family left, she ran to the back of the house crying.

Then as if magic small sparkles danced around her until two forms appeared.

"Now don't cry honey, everything will be okay." The feminine figure stated.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, my name is Ha Jae Kyung, but you can call me Unnie."

"And I'm Song Woo Bin, your fairy godfather, you can call me oppa."

"Uh Okay"

"Now why aren't you at the ball?" Unnie asked.

"Because I don't have a ride, or a dress, let alone a mask!"

Unnie frowned and swayed her hand back and forth in front of Jan Di, turning the torn yellow dress into a beautiful gown. It was baby pink and ankle length and strapless and hugged her curves. Next, her long hair was put up into a pony tail with a small pink bow on it. Then, her makeup was done and she had a pink mask that only covered her eyes with green and gold sparkles. Finally, she had on glass slippers that fit her perfectly.

"Now be back by midnight, at the strike of twelve all the magic will disappear." Oppa said.

He waved his hand around turning a few birds into white horses, a mouse into a coach, and a watermelon into a silver carriage.

"Have fun," they both called.

AT THE BALL

Jan Di danced with Prince Ji Hoo and talked and laughed they both really liked each other. He was about to ask her to become the princess on behalf of his and his grandfather's request, but the clock struck 11:30 p.m. Jan Di rushed out with a simple 'I have to go, but I really had fun tonight, perhaps we can meet again'. As Ji Hoo chased after her she got into the silver carriage, and drove away. He glanced down noticing the glass slipper, silently promising himself he would find her.

NEAR THE HOUSE

Jan Di caught sight of her fairy godparents. The carriage stopped and the horses turned to birds, the coach into a mouse, and the carriage into the watermelon.

"What about the dress?"

At that question the makeup, dress, hair style, and mask disappeared.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes of course"

"Then be glad hurry on home your step family is coming soon."

AT THE HOUSE THE NEXT DAY

Jan Di had opened the door to the prince standing in front of her asking her for permission to come in. He told her about how he needs to see all the ladies in the house. Gu Jun Pyo over heard this and told his mother and sister. The two of them agreed to lock Jan Di in the closet because she might try to steal the prince. As the prince was trying the shoe on the mother's foot, Ga Eul came in from the back door and saw this she knew something was wrong since Jan Di wasn't there. She ran upstairs while the sister was trying the shoe and freed Jan Di.

"Prince Wait there's one more girl here" Ga Eul called.

"How? Why you meddling child!" just as Kang Hee Soo was about to hit Ga Eul a hand grab her arm.

"Stop it." Yi Jung the prince's best friend had stepped on. He walked over and hugged Ga Eul asking her if she was ok.

"It fits" they all chorused. Jan Di got up and placed the other shoe one her other foot proving she was his Cinderella.

In the end Ga Eul and Yi Jung got together, and the prince married Jan DI and they all lived happily ever after. The End.


	2. The Little Mermaid

CHAPTER 2- Boys over Flower: The Little Mermaid

Once upon a time there was a castle under the sea. There was a royal family with 6 princesses, each one year older than the other. When they turn 15 they may go to the surface to watch the humans. One Day the youngest princess Ga Eul, turned 15 and she went to watch the humans. That night they were having a party on a boat, she immediately fell in love with the prince. Then, fireworks went on and Ga Eul watched in awe. Before she knew it one of the sparks had set the ship on fire. Ga Eul watched in horror as the prince fell into the ocean. She struggled to get the prince and bring him to shore. There she waited with him, until dawn came. As the night passed she realized that his name was So Yi Jung. Soon a young girl came out, Ga Eul did not move because the girl could already see her and it was ok because she was buried in sand.

"Hi! I'm Cha Eun Jae, nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Chu Ga Eul do you know who this is?"

"Yah! He's the prince they said he drowned last night after the boat caught on fire, you saved him right?"

"Mhmm, he's still alive just unconscious,"

"You're a mermaid."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Because the prince was not floating so he must've been pretty deep and because you saved him and because your tail is covered with sand."

"Please don't tell!"

"I won't I'm actually here because my father and his are making and agreement but don't worry you two look cute together if only you were human."

"I wish,"

"Come you have to go back before we all get in trouble,"

"Okay good bye."

Then, as days passed, Ga Eul occasionally meet with Eun Jae one a small boat near shore. One day Eun Jae told her that she and Yi Jung were getting married because of their father's agreement. Ga Eul said that maybe if she were to become human the prince would fall in love with and therefore the wedding would be called off. And since Eun Jae did not love Yi Jung she agreed.

The next day Ga Eul went to the sea sorcerer, Woo Bin, with her one-year-older-than-her-sister, Jan Di. He gave her a potion which will turn her into human in exchange for a sack of golden coins, the potion will make her dizzy and make sure she cannot swim any more but she will be human. The potion will last for 7 days and if the prince doesn't fall in love with her before sunset of the seventh day she will turn into bubbles.

After she told Eun Jae and they went through various events the wedding was canceled.

BEFORE SUNSET OF THE SEVENTH DAY

"Thank you; you don't know how much it means to me and Eun Jae that the wedding was canceled. It's not that she's a bad person it's just that I'm in love with someone who saved me a few weeks ago. I still don't know her name; although I think its Eun Jae I not sure it doesn't feel right."

"I feel happy for you Prince Yi Jung-shi,"

"Don't me so formal were friends aren't we?"

Just then the small boat hit a rock and Ga Eul fell over. She could feel the difference between her tears and the sea water. It was sunset on the seventh day, the prince just called her his friend, and she can't swim.

Ga Eul cried for what she lost until Jan Di swam up to her saying,

"I cannot save you but the sorcerer has agreed to give you till midnight tonight, it does not matter if the prince falls in love with you, all you have to do is kill him using this dagger."

With that Jan Di swam away. Suddenly Ga Eul felt some one pull her up to the shore. Yi Jung was right in front of her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yah…"

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing really it's nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"When you fell in I remembered you were the one who saved me I remember you sitting by the shore."

"Do you remember that…?"

"You're a mermaid?"

"Yah..."

"I'm happy that I remember you; but why didn't you tell me? Why aren't you a mermaid anymore?"

"Because when Eun Jae found out about the engagement she told me if I became human and came on land it would help stop the wedding,"

"Eun Jae Knew,"

"Yah but I told her not to tell you. You couldn't know I was the one who saved you know that I was a mermaid. The sorcerer who turned me into a human said that I was not to tell you or you would die."

"It's okay now,"

"No it's not! You fell in love with me after sunset and that's against the rules, besides you only love me because you remember me."

"Then did the Sorcerer give a way out?"

"Yes but I don't want to, I'd rather turn into bubbles. It's cruel and unusual, he asked me to kill you with this dagger, if I did so everything will be like before I met you."

"Then do so, I'd rather see you be happy for two seconds then live the rest of my life without you."

Then in that moment when the sun disappeared they shared their first kiss together.

"And now you both are free." A voice said they parted to look at the feminine shaped water.

"What are you?"

"I am the Lady of the Sea, and now because your love is true I free you both. On land you will both be human and in water you will both be mer-people."

"Thank you. We are free to love each other now?"

"As long as you both shall live, your parents won't stop you nor will the sorcerer."

"What is your name?"

"I am Gu Jun Hee, Lady of the Sea, but you may call me Noona. I will assist you with your troubles for this is the first time that there has ever been love between land and water. And I want this story to have a happily ever after."

THE END


End file.
